Judy Witwicky (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Judy Witwicky is the mother of Sam Witwicky Biography Bumblebee After Sam returned home after he was brought to NEST and had to be involved in fights with the Cybertronians, she ask's Sam where he was, Sam tells them its the truth, but they still dont believe him. Sam shows them the Camaro and Bike outside, Ron ask if he won them in a contest or something. Sam tells them that they're are the good robots, they still dont believe him, Sam gets out of his house for speak to Bee and Moon. Judy thinks that Sam have big imagination, but Ron starts to wonder if he's saying the truth or not. Sam then presents them Bumblebee and Moonracer, much to their shock. Judy and Ron both goes to their backyard to discuss the current situation, but as they speak Bumblebee accidentaly crushes their mailbox. days later, some buglars tried to break into their house, but Bumblebee scared them off, but their screams wakes up the Witwickys and Moonracer, they ask him what happened, but Ron sees a hole in Sam bedroom, Bumblebee tells them that there were buglars, but Sam dont think its true cause theres no buglars nerby, Ron asks who did the hole, Sam tells them that Bee did it, Judy asks if its true, Bee confirms it, as Ron enters the house for make sure if there were buglars or no, Judy yells at Bee for destroying the walls of her house, Moonracer tells her that Bee was sleep-walking, Bee also reveales the mayhem he did. Moonracer shows Judy what Bee did. she gets mad at Bumblebee. Ron informs them that nothing was stolen, coming to the conclusion that Bee was lying about the Buglars, Judy yells at him for all he just did and orders him to stay in the garage. Days later, the buglars and a police are in his front door, the police tells the Witwickys that the buglars admited that they tried to steal their stuff, he also says that the buglars claim that their Camaro transformed and spoke to them. but Ron states they have no Camaro, the buglars are sent to jail. the Witwickys realize that Bumblebee was saying the truth, they start to feel guilty. The Fallen's Revenge Sometime later she and Ron went to Paris for vacations. Sam was speaking to thru the cellphone asking her if Bumblebee could stay with them while he left for collage, but they didnt allowed him. As Sam slowly went insane from AllSpark knowledge in his head and Optimus Prime gave his life defending Sam from Megatron, Judy and Ron were enjoying lunch at a cafe in Paris, Her phone then rang, and as Judy answered, some pervert began a heavy breathing act and asking about Sam. Disgusted, Judy told the pervert that she would report him to the French foreign legion and hung up. Suddenly, two meteors struck Paris, As Ron and Judy fled for cover, a Decepticon arrived and grabbed them.Taken to Egypt, Ron and Judy were held inside Rampage and were guarded Ravage. They were released by Starscream to lure Sam into a trap. However, Ron and Judy told Sam to just run and hide, as the Decepticons would kill them anyway. However, Sam was distracting the Decepticons so Bumblebee could jump in and take them out. Although nearly crushed in the brawl, the Witwickys survived, and Sam ordered Bumblebee to take them away from the battle. Conversely, they managed to make their way to a safe area when Sam was killed by Megatron, with both parents panicking over his body. However, something revived Sam, and he used some dagger to revive Optimus Prime, who then defeated The Fallen. After the battle, Judy and Ron gave Sam a proud hug. Returning to her Normal Life She and fer family later returned home, but she went on a breakdown after seeing her backyard trashed after Bumblebee fought the kitchen-bots while she and her husband were in Paris. Relationships Allies *Mikeala Banes *Bumblebee *Moonracer Family *Sam Witwicky - Son *Ron Witwicky - Husband Enemies *Rampage *Ravage Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' (First appearance) ***''Bumblebee'' - Skybeat01 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Julie White **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Skybeat01 Trivia Gallery Category:Females Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Humans Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans